


Care

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x03, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"We're... "Fucked up"... Aren't we?" Cas said, the air-quotes very defined in his words. It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and after a moment, Dean felt himself laughing at the absurdity of the situation as well.<i></i></i>
</p><p> </p><p>11x03 preview but like better because there's no pain.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

The first thing he can do when he sees Cas there is stare. This was their Cas, strong, angelic Cas, yet here he was, bloodied and desperate.

Dean stepped forward and, with Sams help, got him sitting up. Cas looked over at him, and his bloodshot eyes seemed to become brighter for a moment.

"Dean..." He whispered, then tried to reach out.

"Easy there tiger, you're pretty beat up. Let's get you patched, then we can talk, ok?" Dean said. Cas nodded but his eyes were losing focus.

"Dean wait." Cas coughed. They both stopped before pulling him up.

"You need... To cuff me."

"Why would we do that?" Sam asked.

"Dangerous."

"Cas, I trust you. Ok? I trust that you won't kill us." Dean said sternly.

"I... Don't." Cas huffed. Dean smiled, but when he looked at Sam, he just looked cautious.

"I don't think he's kidding Dean." Sam said. Dean stepped back a little.

"What do you mean? Cas isn't gonna hurt us."

"Spell."

Both brothers turned to look at him again. Dean stepped closer, and really looked at him for a minute.

"Damn it." Dean growled.

"We've seen this before. Rowena, she... I don't know. The lady she did it on before was like a rabid dog, then she just keeled over and died. How long have you been like this?" Dean asked.

"Days... A week? Not... Sure." Cas said. He was starting to get dizzy, and he wanted to pass out, but he knew he wouldn't be any help then.

"Ok, hey Sam, go get those cuffs. The ones with the warding carved in." Dean said. Sam nodded and left to get them, leaving Dean and Cas alone.

"I'm gonna look under your shirt, alright?" Dean said. Cas laid back down on the ground, and Dean slowly popped the buttons.

"Cas, who did this? Why isn't it healing?" Dean questioned.

"Angels."

Dean nodded. Yep, why the fuck not? Because on top of all this crap, what they really need is angels.

"How bad does it hurt?" Dean asked quietly.

"I thought... I was gonna die.... Then they threatened to... Cut off my penis." Cas said honestly. Dean rubbed his face, then winced. Just hearing that made him want to cover his junk.

"Well, uh, that's good. I mean- not the cutting of your dick part, but... Hey, at least you can still feel. The others affected by this, this spell, they just didn't seem to feel anything." Dean said. Cas nodded, but he didn't seem convinced at all.

"I'm gonna help you stand up, ok? Tell me if I hurt you." Dean said. He put an arm around Cas' waist, and as he lifted him, Cas moaned from the strain.

"I said tell me if I'm hurting you, not suffer through it." Dean chastised. Cas huffed but didn't really respond.

Dean nudged them forward, and helped him walk a few steps before he fell limp, and Dean had to catch him.

"I... Can feel it." Cas whispered, coughing as his voice started to crack.

"Alright, hey, easy. Just sit here, I'll go get you some water." Dean said quickly. He eased Cas down to the floor again, and ran off, just as Sam came around the corner with the cuffs.

"Alright, here- Cas- Cas calm down." Sam warned. Dean ran back around, and saw Cas standing, actually growling at Sam.

"Cas, hey, it's ok. You can fight this. Listen to me Cas. It's us." Dean said calmly. Cas turned instead on him, and growled at him. Dean was unhappy but not surprised by the fact that blood started to well in his eyes.

"Sam, the shovel." Dean said.

"The what?"

"Shovel! By the stairs, dammit!"

Sam nodded and backed up slowly, while Cas circled him. Once he had found it, he inched forward, and Dean nodded minutely. Sam raised it over his head, and in one swing, Cas was flat on the ground, out cold.

"What if that hadn't worked?! Punching him never did!"

"Shut up, I was right, wasn't I?" Dean defended. Sam huffed and threw the shovel down, before helping Dean carry Cas to a room.

They eventually just put him in Deans room, since Sams bed wasn't attached to the floor, and for some reason, Deans was. They figured it would be harder for Cas to get away.

"Alright, can you go get him some water and... Painkillers, while I hook him up?" Dean asked.

"Sure." Sam said, exiting the room. Dean picked up Cas' wrists, and was disappointed by the angry red marks already there.

"Sammy, you still nearby?" Dean called. He could hear Sams steps backtrack until he was at the door again.

"Can you get some big bandages, ointment, maybe one of your weird workout wristbands,-"

"Maybe just the whole kit?" Sam suggested. Dean nodded and he set off again.

As he left, and Dean started to catalogue the injuries, Cas stirred. Dean backed up, ready to fight, but Cas just groaned and tried to curl up.

"Hey, easy. You alright?" Dean asked quietly.

"I'm... Are you... Alright?" Cas asked instead of answering, while he tried to collect himself.

"Yeah, we're ok. Had to knock you out though. Sorry about that." Dean said awkwardly. Cas dipped his head but didn't say anything.

Dean wasn't sure what to say, so he went to the bathroom and got a wet rag, then came back and dabbed at Cas' eyes with it.

"Feels good..." Cas moaned.

"I'm sure it does." Dean chuckled.

"They're hot." Cas said.

"Yeah they are." Dean said under his breath. When Cas opened his eyes and stared at him, Dean cleared his throat.

"I mean- there's blood coming out of 'em, I'm sure that'll warm them up a little."

Cas nodded and shut his eyes again, letting him continue, except when Deans hand brushed Cas' face he noticed something. He touched Cas' cheek, then forehead, then hands, and was surprised by the heat that radiated off of him everywhere.

"Jeez Cas, your whole body is hot as hell."

"Dean, now really isn't the time-"

"No- no! I mean... You're burning up. You feel cold at all?" Dean asked.

"Have for... A few days. My body is fighting... Like I have an illness..." Cas explained.

"So high fever?" Dean questioned.

"Precisely. Also... Probably vomit."

"Freakin' terrific." Dean said sarcastically. Although, as an afterthought, he reached down and pulled his trash bin to the edge of the bed, by his foot.

He was just getting started dabbing at Cas' eyes again when Sam came back, carrying a cup of water in one hand, and the medical kit, with his wristband and a bag of ice balanced on top, in the other.

"Here you go, should I hang around?" Sam asked.

"It's probably fine, but stay close, in case he freaks out again." Dean said. Sam nodded and waved at Cas, before leaving the room.

Dean leaned down over Cas again, and helped him sit up, then handed the pills to him.

"Just... Down four right now, but it may not even affect you. If the pain isn't less in an hour take four more." Dean said. Cas knew that wasn't standard but he didn't argue. Instead he took the glass and downed the pills, then drank until the cup was empty. Dean helped him lay back again and draped the wet cloth over his eyes before setting to work.

First, he tended to Cas' stomach and chest, cleaning the cuts and stab wounds, then sewing him up. He put ointment on, even though he knew that wouldn't do much, then bandaged him. Next he moved on to his head, just tending to it the best he could, without cutting his hair.

Deans next move was Cas' wrists, and he picked them up gently, cleaning as delicately as he could, which Cas seemed to appreciate. He hummed gratefully, as Dean put the ointment and bandages over the lines. He finished by putting the soft wristband on the wrist with his dominant hand, then clipping one cuff over it.

"You sure about this? I don't wanna hurt you further." Dean said.

"I'm sure. I don't want to hurt you." Cas said weakly. Dean nodded and lifted his arm, putting it on a pillow. He clipped the other cuff to the metal bed frame, then picked up the cloth that was on Cas' face. He moved it, so it covered his forehead, then put the ice on top of it. Cas groaned in appreciation and Dean smiled. As an after thought, he walked to the closet and got a nice grey blanket, and draped it over Cas, then sat down on the edge of the bed beside him.

"I'm... Sorry. For attacking you." Cas said, without opening his eyes.

"Hey, it's ok. You weren't in control. I did some messed up stuff when I had the mark, I should be apologizing to you." Dean said. He slid a little closer, then leaned down, dropping a light kiss to Cas' cheek.

As a first attempt at kissing Cas went, that wasn't the worst possible outcome, but it was bad. His skin was sweaty, and it left Deans mouth salty, and when he pulled away, Cas didn't look overly happy, just peaceful.

"I'm sorry. Y'know, for everything I did while I was... Demonized. I don't expect you to forgive me, or trust me, immediately, but I hope we can get there." Dean said lamely. After a moment, Cas' lips curled into a soft smile, and a small laugh escaped him. Dean looked at him questioningly, but a smile started to grow on his face as well.

"We're... "Fucked up"... Aren't we?" Cas said, the air-quotes very defined in his words. It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and after a moment, Dean felt himself laughing at the absurdity of the situation as well.

"Yeah, guess we are." Dean smiled. He missed genuinely smiling. He didn't do it enough. It felt nice.

"Can you... Stay? Just for a few minutes?" Cas asked, his throat still raw, making his voice crack a little. Dean nodded, and smiled.

"I think I can manage that." He said. He slid up and laid over Cas' bound arm, so Cas was in a position like he was holding him. It was comfortable, being like that.

"We should do this... Without handcuffs next time." Cas breathed. 

"Or with." Dean wiggled his eyebrows. Cas huffed and nudged him with his leg, making Dean chuckle.

"Dean, can I... Can I kiss you?" Cas asked. Dean blinked in surprise, then smiled.

"Yeah... Yeah, I-I think that'd be fine." Dean said, somewhat nervously.

And they did. It was gentle, and sweet, and not like Dean had felt in a long time.

They would have to get up. Dean would have to leave, and let Sam watch him, while he slept, or maybe move him to a different room altogether. But for now, they were content to lay in silence. To just really feel... Together, in person, for the first time in a long while.


End file.
